Project Summary Financial capacity describes the ability to make and carry out sound financial decisions sufficient to meet an individual's needs for health and well-being. Impairments in financial capacity have been shown to be one of the earliest functional changes in patients with mild cognitive impairment (MCI), the precursor to Alzheimer's disease and related dementias. In addition, impairments in financial capacity put older adults at risk of abuse or exploitation. The demographic projections of increases in the number of older adults in the U.S. and around the world, together with the age-related risk of cognitive impairment from neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's, promise that these at-risk populations will continue to grow. Identifying changes in older adults' financial capacity could provide a means to screen for incipient cognitive impairment, implement therapeutic programs, and protect financial well-being. Older adults as well as health care professionals need an objective, unobtrusive, disinterested and secure method to monitor financial, and by extension, cognitive integrity. Recent developments using online automated monitoring of financial transactions promise a new way to identify the earliest signs of cognitive decline. The overarching premise of this proposal is that automated monitoring will facilitate the early identification of decline in financial capacity which will in turn advance inter-related medical and public health missions of screening for cognitive decline and prevention of potentially harmful outcomes in at risk older adults. The objectives of this study are 1) to determine the feasibility of monitoring online financial activity and related behaviors in older adults with MCI or normal cognition, 2) To determine the association between cognition and patterns of behavior established during financial activity monitoring in older adults with MCI or normal cognition, and 3) to explore (for future research) the longitudinal (12 month) association between patterns of behavior established during financial activity monitoring and changes in cognition. Baseline financial activity will be determined from a period of 90 days preceding study initiation. Changes in financial activity will be tracked and correlated with cognitive status in a sample of older adults to determine the relationship between early changes in an important but complex functional activity and standard tests of cognition.